


5 Times Sebastian Smythe tried to kill himself

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: For as long as Sebastian can remember, he's wanted to die.Aka 5 Times Sebastian Smythe tried to kill himself





	5 Times Sebastian Smythe tried to kill himself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 times Barry Allen tried to kill himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428294) by [WolfKomoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki). 



> Glee is owned by Fox. The Flash is owned by The CW.

         Sebastian knew that throwing a Rock Salt Slushy was going to hurt, but he had no idea that it had nearly blinded Blaine. He had tried to make it up to Blaine after that, but he'd broken their friendship, and he knew that. _God_ , he thinks, _I wish I was dead_.

Sebastian didn't need the school to remind him that he was a monster, he could do that all by himself. People had started to hate him now.

         _It's fine. It makes what I want to do easier._ Sebastian thinks. He shuts people out after that. If he didn't allow himself to care about people, then he couldn't make the same mistake twice. Did Blaine even notice that he was hurting? Whatever, he didn't deserve him anyway.

         Sebastian ends up with a fist in his face, but he didn't fight back. He deserved the beating that he was getting, so he doesn't try to fight back. Eventually, he passes out from the pain, waking up almost a day later in some hospital. When he eventually returns to Dalton, the familiar glares, and harsh words returned. It's fine, they were right, he was a monster, and he deserved it. He deserved to die.

 

 

  1. The rooftop



 

It's a tempting thought, the thought of dying. What good was Sebastian's life? The life of a monster. Dave had been unsuccessful in his suicide attempt, but maybe he could be successful. Sebastian finds himself sneaking through the back end of Dalton until he sees a sign: this way to the roof. Smiling, he uses the steps to climb his way to the top of the roof. Soon enough, he finds himself on the roof, and that's when he looks at his phone. Eight missed calls from Blaine. He frowns and calls him back.

         "Sebastian? Please talk to me. Don't shut me out." Blaine pleads. Sebastian was confused. Why did he want him to be his friend? He'd almost blinded him!

         "Why? I'm a monster Blaine. The least I can do is stop hurting everyone." Sebastian says as he slowly walks towards the edge. Blaine frowns.

         "Sebastian, tell me where you are." He pleads. Sebastian's breath hitches in his throat.

         "The… the roof." He finally answers.

         "Sebastian, stay right where you are. Don't move, I'm coming to get you." Blaine pleads. Sebastian sighs.

"I'm coming down." He says, and that's when he climbs back down to safety.

 

 

  1. Drowning



 

The Warblers had decided to do a solo songs week, and Sebastian decided to use it to give a last message. He'd been singing this song to himself for the past week, and now he'll sing it for everyone else too.

" _Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And, barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me_?" He sang. The other Warblers just stared at him in shock, and tears. Sebastian ends up sneaking out to a beach that night, taking one of the boats and the oars as he rows himself in the ocean. He continues to row himself in the water until his boat can't make it, and he gets out, slowly closing his eyes as he allows the waves to take him. You know they say that drowning is one of the most peaceful ways to go? You just… go to sleep. Sleeping is fine and all, it's the waking up that's the problem. Turns out they were right when they said that drowning was peaceful. He'd been found by a cop that just so happened to be on a late-night patrol when he noticed a boat tipped over. The cop had found him minutes later, desperately performing CPR as he tried to get the teen breathing again. Sebastian's body betrayed him, it forced him to start breathing again, much to that cop's relief.

 

 

  1. Pills



 

Sebastian stares at the picture of him and Barry in tears. He understands that Barry didn't have a choice, that the world was literally going to end, but it's been three months, and he hasn't come back yet. Oh God, Barry was his rock. He can't do this without him. Sebastian grabs the bottle of pills he had taken from the pharmacy, and downs the whole bottle. He was coming for Barry. He's found by Cisco about a minute later, who had rushed him to the Star Labs med bay. Within minutes they pumped the pills from his stomach, sighing with relief when they realized that he was alive.

 

  1. Rope



 

Sebastian stares at the rope he'd put above the chair for a while. He was a monster, an absolute monster. He'd driven someone to try to kill themselves. Huh. How Ironic was it that he was stepping onto the chair, using the same method that Dave had tried to use. Sebastian wasn't sure who had found him hanging there, but what surprised him the most was waking up in the hospital to see Dave's face looking back at him.

 

 

 

  1. Car Crash



Sebastian was driving in his car, in tears. Kurt and Blaine were getting married, and they had asked him to be the best man! Sebastian didn't think twice as he swerved his car into incoming traffic.

When Sebastian wakes up, he realizes that he's in a hospital, only this time he was in restraints. Great, he's on suicide watch. Just what he didn't need.

"Why did you do it Sebastian?" Kurt asks now that he was awake.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you, help is out there. Please, talk to someone.  
> Talk to someone
> 
> Albania 127
> 
> Algeria 0021 3983 2000 58
> 
> Argentina (054–011) 4758 2554
> 
> Australia 1–800–273–8255
> 
> Austria 142
> 
> Bahamas 328–0922 / 322–4999 /322–2763
> 
> Bahrain 0097 161 199 188/ 0097 161 199 260 / 0097 161 199 191 / 0097 161 199 334
> 
> Barbados (246) 42 99 999
> 
> Belgium 106
> 
> Bolivia 00 591 4 4 25 42 42
> 
> Bostwana 3911270
> 
> Brazil +55 51 211 2888
> 
> Canada 514–723–4000
> 
> China 0800–810–1117
> 
> Colombia (00 57 5) 372 27 27
> 
> Costa Rica 506–253–5439
> 
> Croatia (01) 4833–888
> 
> Cuba 532 348 14 49
> 
> Cyprus +357 77 77 72 67
> 
> Denmark +45 70 201 20
> 
> Ecuador 593 2 6000 477
> 
> Eqypt 762 1602/3
> 
> Estonia 126 /127
> 
> Fiji (0679) 670565
> 
> Finland 040–5032199
> 
> France +33 951 11 61 30
> 
> Germany 0800 1110 222
> 
> Ghana 233 244 846 701
> 
> Greece 1018
> 
> Guatemala 1–800–999–9999
> 
> Guyana +592 223–0001, 223–0009, 600–7896, 623–4444
> 
> Honduras (00 504) 2558 08 08 /2232–1314
> 
> Hong Kong 2389 2222 /2382 0000
> 
> Hungary (46) 323 888
> 
> India 2549 7777
> 
> Iran 1480
> 
> Israel 1201
> 
> Italy 800 86 00 22
> 
> Jamaica 930–1152 / 1–888–429-KARE (5273)
> 
> Japan +81 (0) 3 5286 9090
> 
> Kenya +254 20 300 0378/205 1323
> 
> Latvia 371 67222922
> 
> Liberia 06534308 –
> 
> Lithuania 8–800 2 8888
> 
> Luxembourg 454545
> 
> Malaysia (063) 928 500 39
> 
> Malta 179
> 
> Mauritius 46 48 889
> 
> Mexico 525–510–2550
> 
> Namibia 61–232–221
> 
> Netherlands 0900–113 0 113
> 
> New Zealand 0800 543 354
> 
> Nicaragua 2311–7361
> 
> Norway +47 815 33 300
> 
> Papua New Guinea 675 326 0011 (Daytime only)
> 
> Peru (00 51 1) 273 8026
> 
> Philippines (02) 8969191 /893 7606
> 
> Poland 52 70 000 /52 70 988
> 
> Portugal (+351) 225 50 60 70
> 
> Russia 007 (8202) 577–577
> 
> Samoa 32000
> 
> Serbia 037 23 025
> 
> Singapore 1800 221 4444
> 
> South Africa 0861 322 322
> 
> South Korea (02) 715 8600
> 
> Spain 0145 900 50
> 
> Sri Lanka 011 057 2222662
> 
> St. Vincent (784) 456 1044
> 
> Sudan (249) 11–555–253
> 
> Sweden (46) 31 711 2400
> 
> Switzerland 143  
> suicide prevention
> 
> Thailand (02) 713–6793
> 
> Tonga 23000 /25144
> 
> Trinidad & Tobago (868) 645 2800
> 
> Turkey 182
> 
> UK & Ireland +44 8457 90 90 90
> 
> Ukraine 058
> 
> USA 1–800–273-TALK(8255)
> 
> United States Crisis Text Line If you are immediately concerned about  
> yourself or a friend, reach out for help: TEXT: 741741 http://www.crisistextline.org/
> 
> Venezuela 0241–8433308
> 
> Zimbabwe (9) 650 00


End file.
